


Немного памяти

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Поломанные, истерзанные, покалеченные и потерявшие самое дорогое, что было в их жизнях. Лишь делом времени было то, что они оказались бы рядом друг с другом





	Немного памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: фроттаж, постоянные отношения. Стив и Локи мертвы после ВБ. Хэдканон про Баки - нового Кэпа и волосах Локи, вплетённых в волосы Тора в знак памяти.

— О... — рука Баки замерла в его волосах, и Тор чуть скосил глаза, чтобы увидеть причину замешательства. Баки лежал на боку и лениво перебирал волосы Тора, купаясь в их общей послеоргазменной неге, и эти долгие минуты после близости всегда были самыми сладкими. Левая рука приятным холодком остужала взмокшую грудь, а правой Баки легко гладил от лба до макушки, играл с закудрявившимися прядями. Он ещё ни разу не делал так, всегда сосредотачиваясь на теле, и впервые увидел то, что Тор старался хранить лишь для себя. 

Длинный темный локон, отрезанный с головы погибшего в схватке с Таносом Локи, перевитый тонким кожаным шнурком с волосами Тора. Его память о брате, уже вторая после схватки с эльфами и стрижкой у Грандмастера. 

Маленькая частичка того, кто не стал братом и другом даже за полторы тысячи лет. Потому что всегда был много ближе. 

— Траур, — ответил Тор, а Баки, проследив перевитые контрастные локоны, опустил руку. Тор вздохнул. — Не нужно. Мне нравится. 

Баки перелез через него, устраиваясь рядом уже на левом боку, а живой рукой провёл по шее и подбородку, цепляя краешками ногтей густую бороду, погладил по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, а потом снова мягко протянул между пальцев волосы Тора. Тот неожиданно мягко всхлипнул и поёжился от удовольствия. Баки любил наблюдать за тем, как непринуждённо и открыто ведёт себя Тор, снимая плащ и откладывая секиру. Он не стеснялся показывать, насколько сильно нуждался в ласке и близости, насколько рад чувствовать рядом с собой живое тепло. И Баки с радостью и каплей гордости с лихвой давал ему себя. 

 

Поломанные, истерзанные, покалеченные и потерявшие самое дорогое, что было в их жизнях. Лишь делом времени было то, что они оказались рядом друг с другом. Всё произошло легко, без лишних разговоров и напряжения. Просто в один вечер Тор пришёл и остался, а Баки впервые со смерти Стива провалился в их странную любовь. 

— А у тебя что-нибудь осталось? 

Баки прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Под веками мгновенно расцветились черно-белые обычно воспоминания. Чаще всего это был Бруклин и хилый Стив, весь в кровоподтёках и синяках, но отважно-задорный и несгибаемый. 

Или Стив в парадной форме, позирующий для хроники. 

Стив из двадцать первого века приходил слишком редко. 

— Ничего, кроме... 

Тор понятливо кивнул головой. На стене спальни Баки в специальных креплениях висел щит, доставшийся ему как новому Капитану. Насмешка судьбы, не иначе. Убийца Кеннеди, враг демократии, главное оружие Советов и Гидры стал новой национальной иконой вместо того, кто по-настоящему ей был. 

Чудны дела твои, Америка. 

Тор закрыл глаза и чуть разомкнул губы, почти засыпая. Спустя несколько минут, Баки точно это знал, он начнёт похрапывать, убаюкивая и его. Придержав голову Тора, Баки чуть поднялся, оказался над ним и легко поцеловал, чувствуя горячие выдохи. Едва губы соприкоснулись, как Тор открыл глаза, чуть не ослепив яркими голубыми искрами в сумерках затемнённой спальни. 

Баки услышал безмолвное согласие, лёг на Тора, в который раз удивляясь его крупному телу, бугрящимся под золотой кожей мышцам. В них со Стивом не было ничего общего, хотя многим казалось иначе. Только Баки знал, насколько сильно они несхожи. Ухватившись за шею, Баки скользнул грудью по груди, лицом оказываясь над лицом Тора. Тот улыбался, глядя ему в глаза, и наблюдал с будоражащей снисходительностью и одновременно с восхищением. 

Может быть, люди до сих пор казались ему крошечными, даже супер-Баки, который с лёгкостью мог швыряться мотоциклами и управлялся со щитом, как частью тела. Но сверхъестественная сила и регенерация, полученная с сывороткой, не приближала его к поистине божественной мощи, которая так органично питала тело Тора. 

Баки знал о Локи, и глупо было думать, что Тор не тосковал по нему. Иногда это было видно в его опустевшем, направленном в себя взгляде. 

Тор дружил со Стивом, и Баки точно знал — про их отношения Тор тоже был в курсе. 

Но сейчас, оставшись с огромными дырами в душе, ополовиненные и сражённые, они нечаянно нашли друг друга и успешно залечивали раны. 

Поэтому Баки наклонился и поцеловал Тора, неспешно гладя его грудь и плечи. Поэтому Тор умело подхватил его бёдра, заставляя прижаться пахом к своему животу. Лишь вдоволь нацеловавшись, Баки двинул бёдрами так, чтобы их члены оказались стиснуты между телами, и Тор вдохнул полной грудью, почувствовав это. Баки заворожённо смотрел, как раздувается грудная клетка, и без того широкая, будто высеченная из одной огромной глыбы, но при этом живая и горячая. Он протянул руки, вцепился в грудные мышцы, туго сжав их, а Тор выдохнул с лёгким хрипом, когда Баки не рассчитал силу металлической руки. 

Тор не протестовал, лишь удобно подхватил его под бёдра, давая двигаться самому. Баки опустил голову, зажмурился, делая первые лёгкие толчки и заставляя их члены вжиматься и скользить друг по другу. В такие моменты Стив исчезал из его внутреннего взора, а оставались только яркие вспышки под веками, голубые и колючие, как глаза Тора. 

Баки двигался всё сильнее, тёрся и прижимался, оглаживал ладонями грудь Тора, то щекоча, то сжимая. Тот поддавал бёдрами снизу, будто ему было мало — а ему и было. Баки ускорялся, тяжёлые выдохи то и дело перемежались стонами, член креп и немного вздрагивал, когда Баки тыкался головкой под головку члена Тора. Всё быстрее и быстрее, без промедления и жалости, Баки двигался навстречу, торопя их общий оргазм, но кончил первым. 

Скольжение по сперме было легче, но не таким тесным, скорее дразнящим. Тор теперь крепко держал его за бёдра, толкаясь снизу вверх своими, торопился вслед за Баки, и от этого возбуждение, казалось, смытое оргазмом, упрямо возвращалось обратно. Баки прижался так плотно, как мог, Тор поблагодарил его голодным рыком и толкнулся в последний раз перед тем, как его тело вспыхнуло искрами, а под животом Баки стало мокро. 

Баки сыто откатился снова под бок Тора, поцеловал в плечо и дал себе пару минут передышки до того, как стереть с их тел густые капли семени. Тор поднял руку, приглашая Баки лечь ему на грудь, обнял и уже в свою очередь мягко провёл по волосам, расчёсывая их. 

Они никогда не говорили об этом и вряд ли когда-нибудь смогли бы. Но Баки был благодарен Тору за эти несколько минут, когда каждый из них, чувствуя близость и тепло друг друга, ненадолго отдавал свою память тем, кого с ними уже не было.


End file.
